


Der erste

by eugenias



Series: Fantastic Beasts [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Young Characters, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Он становится первым, в ком Альбус заинтересовывается настолько сильно во всех жизненных аспектах.





	Der erste

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень любит звучание немецкого языка, так что название «Der erste» с нем. — «Первый».
> 
> Рейтинг сомнительный.
> 
> [Коллаж](https://69.media.tumblr.com/59122a90ba82c1291c66c073d4a4c22d/tumblr_piig1yuONg1qbawp4o1_540.jpg) с просторов тамблера

Он становится _первым_ , в ком Альбус заинтересовывается настолько сильно во всех жизненных аспектах. Появившись в последнее июньское утро, он заслоняет собой само Солнце, и теперь всё, что хочет видеть Альбус всю оставшуюся жизнь — золотые локоны, спадающие на глаза, уверенный жест руки, убирающий надоедливые пряди, кривую полуулыбку, похожую на насмешку, и эти невероятные голубые глаза, что ярче чем Люмос Максима.

Осанка, походка, причудливый акцент и прорезающиеся в речи немецкие слова — всё это очаровывает, и порой так, что Альбус забывает, как дышать. Смущенно улыбается, ловя его любопытный взгляд, а потом продолжает свою пылкую речь. О Дарах Смерти можно разговаривать вечность, и Альбус, кидая мимолетный взгляд на Геллерта, понимает, что с удовольствием воплотил бы эту вечность в жизнь, только бы тот был рядом с ним.

Он становится _первым_ , в ком Альбус видит по-настоящему сильного и могущественного волшебника, видит мага, который на голову выше его в магических искусствах. И пусть его выгнали из Дурмстранга, плевать, что в отличие от Альбуса, у него нет наград, подтверждающих его силу, но его речи о будущем не оставляют никого равнодушным. И Альбус с упоением слушает его теории об «идеальном мире», внимает их, наивно соглашаясь, потому что не может иначе. Они сидят под деревом. Альбус сжимает одну из своих любимых книг. Геллерт лежит на траве, в зубах сжимая невинный цветок, сорванный им по пути сюда.

Его сладкие речи, чувственно двигающиеся губы, руки подложены под голову, а оттопыренные локти касаются вытянутой ноги Альбуса — девиз этого в меру знойного лета. И каждое утро он с содроганием сердца смотрит на Геллерта, приближающегося к его дому, подглядывает из окна сестринской комнаты, пока Ариана спит. И точно знает, в какой момент следует трансгрессировать, чтобы в следующий миг увидеть, как тот взбирается к нему в комнату через окно.

— Твой младший слишком много ворчит, — оправдывается Геллерт, ловя вопросительный взгляд Альбуса.

На секунду всё погружается в тишину, стремительно и быстро, как в воду, но ненадолго. Альбус «выныривает» на поверхность, сменяя серьезный взгляд на громкий смех, сгибается почти пополам, пряча алеющие щеки от чужих глаз. И в этом чувствуется какая-то магия, о которой прежде никто из них не знал.

Он становится _первым,_ кто не даёт Альбусу спать по ночам. Просыпаться от стучащей по подоконнику совы — уже привычка, которая выработалась всего за несколько дней. И Альбусу так льстит тот факт, что даже ночью Геллерт не дает ему забыть о себе, и все чувства обостряются, он едва сдерживает дрожь в пальцах каждый раз, когда распечатывает письмо.

Поэтому Геллерт извиняется за недосып, который отражается на лице Альбуса поутру, проводит пальцем по щеке, убирая за ухо прядь каштановых волос. Альбус замирает, знает, что его щёки горят, но не стыдится румянца, а, наоборот, гордится им, как не следовало бы. И ждёт, что будет дальше. Но Геллерт лишь молчит в ожидании, улыбается своей улыбкой-насмешкой, показывая перепачканные в чернилах руки.

Он становится _первым_ , кто целует его по-настоящему. И этот поцелуй совсем не похож на тот, что дарила ему мать перед сном, нежно касаясь губами лба; не имеет ничего общего с привычным выражением любви Арианы, которая целует брата в щеку, как вздумается; целует совсем не по-джентльменски и не следует правилам этикета.

Прижимая к стене светлой комнаты, Геллерт целует его в губы, хватая за плечи. Альбус не знает куда деть руки, путается в шторах, случайно задевает вазу, скидывая её со столика странной формы, и та чудом не разбивается. На шум прибегает Аберфорт, видит этих двоих с раскрасневшимися щеками и мгновенно взрывается, упрекая старшего брата во всех возможных грехах. Геллерт сжимает его за руку, не давая сорваться на извинения.

Он становится _первым_ , кто целует его без спроса. В любой удобный и неудобный момент. Альбус предсказуемо смеется в поцелуй, Геллерта это забавляет. Он привыкает к смеху Альбуса так же быстро, как тот привык к его ночным письмам. Привыкает к его рукам под рубашкой, ко взгляду, наполненному теперь не только восхищением, но и той любовью, которую Альбус прятал от него.

Поцелуи на берегу озера, в скромной роще неподалеку, в саду Батильды — Альбус старается ухватить каждый из них, меньше говорит, боясь спугнуть. Геллерт словно читает его мысли, таскает по всем потаенным уголкам окрестностей и показывает магические трюки, загадывает загадки и радуется, что у Альбуса есть ответы на все вопросы.

Он становится _первым_ , кому Альбус говорит то, что не должен. Это случается ночью, на берегу озера. Они наблюдают, как Аберфорт гуляет с Арианой на противоположном берегу. Геллерт настойчиво тянет его за локоть, призывая сбежать, чтобы остаться незамеченными. Эта мысль так плотно заседает в его голову, что «сбежать» он воспринимает буквально. Слишком буквально для положения дел в его семье.

Аберфорт и Ариана уходят раньше, чем до Альбуса доходит истинный смысл слов Геллерта. Поэтому они садятся на берег, опускают ноги в воду и сцепляют руки. Голова Геллерта на его плече, и это так приятно, почти как поцелуи, немногим интимнее, немногим искреннее.

— Геллерт? — зовёт Альбус, и тот поднимает к нему взгляд невероятно голубых и прекрасных глаз. Сердце сжимается, а следом начинает выбивать такой ритм, что Альбус едва поспевает считать удары, пытаясь успокоиться. — Я…

Но слова не получаются, и Альбус лишь хватает ртом воздух. Перепугавшись, Геллерт вскакивает, руками черпает воду из озера и плескает её в лицо друга. Вся его одежда намокает, как будто его окатили из ведра, он дрожит, стуча зубами. Геллерт накидывает ему на плечи свой пиджак, похожий на мундир, садится позади него и обнимает, прижимаясь грудью к спине, упираясь мокрыми ногами в холодный каменный берег.

— Вот, — он достает из кармана цепочку. Альбус ловит каждое движение пальцев, пока не замечает, как наружу высказывает кулон. Серебро блестит в лунном свете и отражается в радужке его глаз. Знак Даров Смерти невозможно с чем-то спутать. — Я тоже.

Альбус сжимает кулон в руке. Его взгляд по-детски наивен, блестит восторгом. Геллерт упирается подбородком на его плечо и смотрит вдаль, на гладь озера.

— Какой из Даров Смерти ты бы выбрал, если бы мог взять только один? — спрашивает Альбус. Геллерт вздрагивает всем телом, глухо выдохнув. Вопрос глупый, Альбус знает, что Геллерт не хочет один, ему нужны все.

— Вечность, — наконец отвечает Геллерт. Раскрывающиеся губы касаются щеки.

И это лучший ответ. Альбус греется в объятиях, улыбается и не сводит взгляда с подаренного кулона.

Он становится _первым_ , кому Альбус позволяет слишком многое. Так легко впустить в свою жизнь сумасшедшего мог только глупец. Или безумец. Все награды и достижения, слишком большие для семнадцатилетнего мальчика, исключают один из вариантов. Он ухмыляется, думая об этом, пока Геллерт впопыхах оббегает дом в поисках бабушки.

Альбус с любопытством разглядывает его комнату, заметки о Дарах Смерти, висящие на стенах, деревянную мебель и подобие ковра на полу. Он крутится вокруг себя, цепляясь взглядом за всё самое интересное. Находит несколько немецких магических книг и сушеных ящериц, на приоткрытой дверце шкафа висит боевая кожаная портупея для волшебной палочки.

Очарованный странным уютом этого места, Альбус забывается и упускает тот момент, когда Геллерт возвращается в комнату. Почувствовав чужую руку на плече, Альбус вздрагивает, вытаскивая палочку, и сильно сжимает виновника за запястье. Но вместо ожидаемого врага встречает любимую улыбку и слышит заливистый смех.

— Порой я забываю, какой ты, — шепчет Геллерт и прижимается губами к его губам. — Бабушка оставила записку, вернется завтра.

В руке, которую держит Альбус, та самая записка. Читая аккуратные буквы, он постепенно расслабляется, отпускает Геллерта и отходит на полшага назад. Но его тут же тянут обратно, засасывают в омут, а сил, как и желания сопротивляться просто нет.

 _Безумец или глупец?_ Альбус никогда не сможет ответить на этот вопрос.

Геллерт без стеснения сжимает бёдра, и его пальцы такие же ловкие как паучьи лапы. Эти штаны ещё никогда не казались такими узкими, думает Альбус, ловя поцелуи. Он притирается, кладет ладони ему на грудь, охая от того, с какой силой Геллерт прижимается к нему. Палочка падает куда-то на пол, но это меньшее, что их волнует.

Кровать маленькая и скрипит дай боже, но выдыхая в губы Геллерта, Альбус не думает об этом совсем. Годрикова Впадина — крошечная деревушка, и наверняка шумят они на всю округу, но с каждым движением внутри, с каждым толчком и приступом боли, он вздрагивает, стонет, сцепляя ноги за спиной Геллерта.

Руками водит по бледной груди, полы расстегнутой рубашки мешают, но Альбус старается не обращать на это внимания. Есть дела поважнее: есть Геллерт, который сходит с ума, вбиваясь в его тело, прижимает его к кровати двумя руками за плечи и входит так правильно, сильно и глубоко, что ему только и остается выдыхать стоны и просить ещё.

Это ни нежно, ни сладко, ни по-девчачьи. Это с огнем, с яростью, с болью по всему телу. С укусами и шлепками, с криками и хрипотой. С самым сумасшедшим взглядом, который Альбусу доводилось когда-либо видеть. Он смотрит на Геллерта даже когда хочется закрыть глаза, прикрывая их лишь во время оргазма.

А после они лежат молча. Геллерт хихикает, гладя Альбуса по плечу. Всё кажется таким неловким, что Альбусу хочется прикрыть собственную наготу, а заодно и Геллерта, чтобы он его не смущал. Слова тут лишние, думает он, а потом ловит ярко-голубой взгляд и улыбку.

— Бабушка говорит, что ты расцвёл, как феникс, — шепчет Геллерт, целуя холодную кожу. Альбус откидывает голову назад, пытаясь улизнуть от пытливого взгляда, но ничего не выходит.

Он смеется, холодные пальцы Геллерта скользят по груди. А потом вдруг замечает свою волшебную палочку и тянется к ней, взмахивает, произнося заклинание. Комнату наполняет мягкий синий цвет, и патронус Альбуса распахивает крылья.

Феникс парит над полом, очаровывая Геллерта. Тот вскакивает с постели, бегает вокруг патронуса, восхищенно вздыхая. Нагота его не смущает.

— Жаль, что рано или поздно они все сгорают, — Альбус облокачивается на локти, наблюдая за столь милой картиной.

— Но не ты, Альбус, — Геллерт поднимает брови, — ты никогда не сгоришь.

Они любуются фениксом всю оставшуюся ночь. А на утро Альбус убегает, залезает домой через окно, чтобы Аберфорт и Ариана ничего не заметили.

Он становится _первым_ из тех, кому удается склонить Альбуса к побегу из дома. Бросить на произвол судьбы подростков ради великой цели? Он готов, и в этом нет ничего запретного. Кругосветное путешествие в поисках Даров Смерти вместе с Геллертом, разве от такого можно отказаться?

Но что-то идет не так, Аберфорт сходит с ума, кричит и обвиняет Альбуса в эгоизме, почти нападает на него, и Геллерт просто не может смотреть на это со стороны. Он рвется защищать, ввязывается в драку, не боится применять непростительные заклятия. В этом хаосе никто не замечает, как одно заклятие отскакивает в вышедшую на шум Ариану.

Девочка падает замертво. Геллерт ловит испуганный взгляд Альбуса, Аберфорт мчится к сестре, расталкивая их в стороны. В ушах белый шум, кругом дымно, паника подкатывает к горлу. Альбус бросается следом за братом, падает на колени перед Ариной и лишь на миг поворачивается к Геллерту.

Он надеялся увидеть понимание, поддержку и, может быть, что-то, что оправдывало бы их поступок — глупый и необдуманный. Но вместо этого Геллерт качает головой, на его лице шок и непонимание. Альбус не знает, что тот видит в его глазах.

Но ярко-голубой вдруг становиться ледяным и холодным. Кожа кажется ещё бледнее, и Альбус думает, что он всему виной.

— Геллерт, — кричит он, по щекам стекают слезы. — Геллерт, чьё заклятие это было?

— Альбус, — тихо выдыхает Геллерт, мотая головой, и делает шаг назад.

«Прости», — читает он по губам.

Альбус кричит, но в действительности не произносит ни звука. Внутри отчаяние и злость, непонимание и ярость. _Нет, нет, нет._ Силуэт Геллерта превращается в дымку, и последнее, что видит Альбус — холодный голубой свет, взгляд, полный сумасшествия.

Треугольный кулон жжёт грудь сильнее, чем раскаленное яйцо пепламбы.

Так он становится _последним_ , кому Альбус открывает своё сердце.


End file.
